


Force Marriage

by jaysungwonie



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Force Marriage, Happy Ending, I dont know how to tag, JayHoon is twin, Prince Jay, a bit of mature content, bright sunghoon, cool jay, different country, have fun, jaywon, jungwon is cutie, more jaywon for lifeu lol, prince jungwon, prince sunghoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaysungwonie/pseuds/jaysungwonie
Summary: Jay were force by his father to marry the youngest prince of another country. It only make Jay mad. He never meet the person in his whole life,so why did he need to marry the stranger?How he,the cool prince Park Jongseong,will treat his 'wife'?"So,hyung. What are you gonna do now?""Just 'paper marry' him."
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay & Yang Jungwon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	Force Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> I guess it's the longest fic i made lol.. ignore any mistake since English is nit my first language. By the way have fun!

"I don't care. You need to marry their youngest prince. It's the only way to keep our country safety. We will easily be target if the outsider know that the prince is still not married. Don't be selfish Park Jongseong!"the king slap the table,hard enough to make everyone jump in scared. 

"Why don't you just make Sunghoon marry Jaeyun? Why you need to make me marry the stranger when I'm totally don't have feeling toward that Yang prince."the blonde hair man in suit lazily fight back.

"Cause you're the first prince,Jay honey."the queen tried his best to assure his first son.

"At least they know each other for a whole life than me,I and that fcking Yang's son is totally stranger!"he glance at the black hair prince,or perhaps his younger brother. This is not fair. He don't blame his brother,but their parent is too much.

"Enough! Where's your manner,ungrateful son?! This is my desicion,and no one gonna change it! Park Sunghoon,bring your brother to get change. They should arrive in less than hour"

"Jay hyung. Let's go."Sunghoon ask his brother slowly,afraid if his brother suddenly get mad. Jay stare at his twin for a few minutes before he drag the younger out of the hall.

"Jay hyung,I'm sorry."after a long walk that leads nowhere,Sunghoon whisper a small sorry to his brother. He know his brother is not mad at him,but he still feel sorry cause he can't do anything to help him.

"Hey,why you feel sorry. It's not your fault. Don't be sorry,okay?"Jay pat his younger brother head,smiling for a bit. 

"So what you gonna do,hyung?"

"Just 'married paper' that guy."Jay left as soon as he done talking.

"Whoever you are,young prince,I wish the best for you. Please make my brother 'alive'."Sunghoon let out a small whisper. He hope this chosen prince can make Jay realize,that he is not alone in this world. 

**********************************************

"Sunghoon,call your brother here. Tell him they already arrived."the queen tap Sunghoon shoulder. Sunghoon waste no time and go straight to Jay's room.

"Hyung?"he opened the door slowly. The room is so dark without any light. He can see his brother standing at the balcony in front of the moonlight. 

"Tell mother I will only meet them at the ceremony tomorrow."Jay said without looking at Sunghoon. Sunghoon don't try to fight his brother,he just nod and leave him alone.

**********************************************

[At the wedding ceremony]  
(I don't know how your wedding ceremony,but in this story,the bride face will be covered with a thin cloth)

"Do you,Yang Jungwon,accept Park Jongseong as your husband?"

"I.. I do."the small figure in front of him answered in small voice. 

"Then you are now officially married. You may take your bride to purify."

Jay put his arm at the boy tiny waist. Walking toward their now family members.

"Hyung,do you know what is purification?"Sunghoon whisper to his hyung secretly.

"Why the heck should I know?"Jay whisper back,only to receive a wide eyes Sunghoon.

"Omg hyung! I don't know you are this stupid. You actually need to 'sleep' with Jungwon right after the ceremony which actually right fcking now!"Sunghoon can't help the desire to punch his hyung face to gain some coincouness. 

"I'm not that stupid. I just don't know it yet. By the way,who the heck is Jungwon?"

"Omg,hyung! If you are not my brother,I'll slap you for sure. He is your 'wife' now!"Sunghoon swear he do not know that his hyung stupidity is so unbelievable. 

Hearing Sunghoon words,Jay turn to see his 'wife' face that hiding behind those thin cloth.

"Come on,son. Don't upset me!"the king push Jay to his bedroom. For real,Jay don't feel anything. Besides, he never see the face of his partner of life yet.

Jay bring his 'wife' into the bedroom and lock the door. He make Jungwon sit on the bed while he himself sitting on the chair in front the bed.

"So Jungwon. Open that cloth."he demand in cold tone.

"Wh-whut?"the shaking voice replied in shock.

"You're too slow."Jay get up and push the boy on the bed. He bring his face close to Jungwon. And with that,he pull the thick close that covered Jungwon face harshly. Finally meeting the pretty face that blushing madly with eyes shut tight.

"Hey,why you close your eyes? Are you scared of me?"Jay asked in mocking tone. Jungwon open his eyes slowly,meeting a pair of brown eyes staring deep into his soul.

"No.. No. I'm not.. scared."Jungwon tried to look brave in front of Jay. Deep inside he almost die when Jay stare his eyes like that,plus their position where Jay almost on top of his body make it even more awkward. 

"If you're not scared,maybe I should just eat you out right now,right?"Jay words send shiver to Jungwon body. He gulp hard,don't know what to do. Jay right hand started to touch and play with his soft black hair. The other one keep stroking his face softly.

"Urmm.. Are.. are you kid..kidding me,aa.."

"Jay. Call me Jay."suddenly Jay bring his face close to Jungwon neck,inhaling the refreshing yet delicate scent of now his partner. Jay can't help but almost drown in the alluring scent. If he don't stop now,he surely will take a further move.

"So,ummm Jay. Aaare you.. Ahh! It hurts."Jungwon let out a little scream when finally he feel a little bite on his neck.

"Luckily...."Jay raise up his head,meeting red and teary eyes of Jungwon.

"I'm not gonna do 'that' today. We still have a whole life to know each other. I left a mark on your neck so my father will not suspect anything. I will take a bath first. You can do whatever you want, just don't leave this room."Jay make himself stand straight,pushing back his hair and leave Jungwon speechless. 

"Ahhh.. I'm hot..."

"What the fck are you doing Park Jongseong?! You almost lost control if you haven't stop it. Why he must be so alluring? Don't blame me if I do stupid things,Yang Jungwon."Jay stay behind the toilet door. Holding himself from doing something further than what he just does.

************************************

"Brother in law,wait for me!"Sunghoon try to chase Jungwon that incredibly walk so fast. He glad that finally Jungwon heard him and stop. He try to catch some breath after chasing Jungwon for a long time. 

"Ehh,Sunghoon-ssi? Just call me Jungwon,I'm two years younger than both of you."Jungwon smile showing his beautiful teeth. Sunghoon widen his eyes in shock. He never know that his brother in law is younger than them. At least he think they are same.

"Ouh! I think you are same as us. But when I think about it back,your face looks much younger than you already are! By the way just call me hyung then."Sunghoon shake his hand with Jungwon,exchange a smile.

"Okay,hyung. Ouh,why are you looking for me?"

"Are you okay? Did Jay do something wrong to you? Please tell me if he do something bad. He never have someone to talk with him. He has been alone a whole time. He is not socialise so he dont have many friends. So please ignore him if he being too rude or what. Forgive him okay? Ouh,and please treat him well,although sometimes he is crazy. Can you do that to me?"

Jungwon blink his eyes few times,shock to hear Sunghoon talking nonstop. He never know that twin can be so different. Jay and Sunghoon absolutely different. Jay is more cooler and cool hearted,while Sunghoon is bright and kind.

"Aaa ermm.. Hyung calm down. Nothing happened."Jungwon replied, putting his hand on Sunghoon wide shoulder. 

"Ouh.. I'm glad to hear that. Wait! Are you going to say that he don't 'sleep' with you yesterday?!"

Jungwon bite his lips,he just slipped something important just now. Jay going to kill him if he know. But Sunghoon will never tell everyone right?

"Shuhh.. Please keep it as a secret. Jay will be mad at me if he know about this!"Jungwon cover Sunghoon mouth using his own hand,looking around to see if everyone was there.

"Fine! Please realize that you're shorter than me,don't need to covered my mouth. Hahaha!"Sunghoon laugh at his own words. Jungwon waste no time to punch Sunghoon shoulder. They two end up laugh out hard.

"Hey,Jungwon. Please treat Jay well,okay?"Sunghoon wrap his hand around Jungwon shoulder,whispering in his ears.

"Don't worry,hyung. He is my husband after all. I will take care of him with my whole heart."Jungwon answered back in tiny. Sunghoon patting Jungwon head playfully. They smile toward each other in reward.

"I know I can trust you. You are the only one that deserve my brother."Sunghoon keep that in his mind,smiling fondly at the younger.

Little that they don't know, someone were watching them from earlier. He clench his fist tight,anger rushing in his body. A lot of things wondering in his mind. All he know now that he needs to talk to Jungwon no matter what. 

************************************

Jungwon enter their bedroom silently,let out a deep breath. It's been a long day,he is so tired. All he wanna do now is take a sleep. He is so sleepy.

"Where's Jay, I don't see him for a whole day."he ask while stretching himself. His muscles also tired he guess. He look around to see if Jay in there too,but he can't find any sign of it. Whatever,he thought.

Without hesitate,he started to unbotton his shirt. Throwing it on the bed lazily When he's about to pull down his pants,he can heard a footsteps from behind.

"What are you doing?"the sudden voice send shiver to Jungwon body. He turn around to be bless with Jay half naked body. He gulp hard at the sight. The way the water drop from his wet hair,his masculine body,those muscles and abs,the deep yet attractive eyes,it almost drive him insane enough to make him forget that he also have pants on him.

Meanwhile Jay having hard time to control himself. Jungwon blushing face,wide eyes,and importantly his upper body on full view for him. Remembering that he just have a towel at his waist only make it even hotter. Fck it already!

Jay walk slowly toward Jungwon,his eyes travel to Jungwon face from his tiger eyebrows,to his galaxy eyes,his perfect nose,those plumpy pink lips,down to his neck,to his mark makw by him,fck it hot!

"Wh-what are you doing-ahh!"Jungwon let out a little scream when he was pushed to the bed. With Jay on top of him,it feels like dejavu. The water drop on his face from Jay wet hair.

"You are such a tease,Yang Jungwon."Jay voice suddenly turns deep as hell. His eyes are so sharp,it feels like it's going to cut him into pieces. 

"Wh-what did I-I do?"he asked with shaky voice. He don't dare to look at Jay fierce face. He don't have such a courage to look at that damn sexy face ever! Thinking about that already make him blushing mess. Oh God!

"Did you aware that you are mine? And yet you dare to flirt with my own twin! You're too much."Jay caress Jungwon face soft yet dangerously. Jungwon eyes stare into his eyes,the look that Jungwon gives literally killing him.

"I-I am sorry.."Jungwon put his hand on Jay bare chest,avoiding eye contact. That's it,Jay almost reach his limit. He hold Jungwon chin harshly.

"That's it,Jungwon. You really test my limit! You know what face you're doing right now?!"

"N-No..?"

"The indecent face that ask me to eat you out. You know how much I try to hold myself?! You are-"Jungwon cut Jay words by placing his lips on Jay's. Placing his hand on Jay shoulders. Jay don't resist,he grip on the matress tight,another one still holding Jungwon chin.

"Pleaseee"

"You naughty boy hurmm? You ask for it"

************************************

Jungwon open his eyes slowly,his head is a little bit dizzy. He snuggle close to the warm source beside him. It somehow feel so warm and comfortable,it feels like home,the safe home for him.

"You're awake?"the deep raspy voice ask him,he can feel the hug being tighter than before. He raise up his head to meet Jay beautiful face. Suddenly he just realised what happened to them actually. Now,he can feels his face are full red.

"I'm sorry if I force you last night."Jay play with Jungwon hair,gently kiss the boy head. Jungwon still don't get use to Jay affection getting shy all of sudden.

"It urmmm nothing."he finally have courage to answer for Jay. Jay is so perfect in real. He can't resist his charm. And the affectionate Jay is killing him directly with his soft side. He will die in affection so is.

"Jungwon,are you mad at me?"Jay soft voice ringing in his ears. He melting from it.

"No,I-I'm not."

"So why you keep silent? I guess you need some times,I'll go first."Jay is kinda upset. He is about to left Jungwon alone when suddenly Jungwon wrap his hands around Jay waist,prevent him to leave him.

"No.. Don't go,please?"Jungwon tiny words are half heard by Jay. He can't help but smile softly at Jungwon cute reaction. 

"I love you."Jungwon whisper silently. But unfortunately,Jay have a good hearing skills. Jay hug Jungwon,kissing his forehead a few times,pinching his lil cute nose,receiving a giggle from the younger.

"I love you too,Yang Jungwon. And you'll be my first and last love,baby."

The night continue with cuddles, giggle, smile, laugh. They were made for each other. They are home when they are together. They are caim to each other.

"I never regret marrying you,my love."

**Author's Note:**

> Heheee more jaywon for a better life.. Leave kudos and comment if you like it? Also,please give me some ideas for next fic! What should i write next? Hybrid? Vampire? Supernatural? Alpha omega? Just leave comments for me! Hehee thanks guysssss


End file.
